


Our Design

by autumnflakez



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Dark Will Graham, Food is People, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1833577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnflakez/pseuds/autumnflakez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will found out who is the Chesapeake Ripper and went to the killer house on his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Design

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters, only the plot.  
> I do not in any way make any money from this. This is just for fun. ^_^
> 
> And..... this is my first time writing smut (I think... it is categorize as smut...)  
> So, please be so kind and let me know how did I do... Please...  
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. ^_^

The moment the door opened, Will pushed past without waiting for the owner to invite him in. Hannibal gritted his teeth and schooled his feature before closing the door and turn around to face Will.

“Is something wrong, dear Will?” asked the ever calm and collected psychiatrist.

Will just stood there in the hallway and stared at his psychiatrist/friend but in actuality, his eyes were fixated on the knot of Hannibal’s tie. Hannibal, still projecting the ever impeccable calmness, waited for Will to answer. Will knows he could never outlast Hannibal in this kind of standoff. He is ever fidgeting and anxious while his psychiatrist is calm and collected, as usual.

After a few more minutes of silence, Hannibal asked again. “Is there something wrong, Will? You know it is rude not to answer when you are being asked a question. And it is also rude to barge into someone’s home like that.”

Hannibal noticed the slightest change of Will posture. He became a tad tenser but still not offering anything. Being the dangerous predator that he is, Hannibal can sense that something is wrong. Even so, he is confident that he will be able to take care of it, of Will should it comes to it.

Hannibal moved to walk past Will and was quite surprised when he was pushed against the wall. He managed to straighten himself pretty quickly but Will was faster and pinned him to the wall again. This time, Will made eye contact. Hannibal stared back calmly and understood why his sweet William is acting so. His secret is out, which means his sweet William had figured out.

Hannibal can’t keep the small smirk from gracing his lips. He had always known his dear William is a smart boy. He will eventually get his message. Maybe a little slower than he initially planned but Hannibal is a very patient man when he wanted something and in this case, someone. At first, he had wanted Will dead but as more time spent with the enigma that is William Graham, Hannibal had come to appreciate his uniqueness from a different angle. Hannibal wanted, wants William Graham’s heart beating rather than a fancy dish on his dining table.

In between kills, the Chesapeake Ripper had killed men and women who had been rude and unkind to his sweet Will. The kills had been presented as courting gifts to Will. Hannibal had noticed the extra agitation in Will when he discussed these particular murders during their unofficial sessions. He had paused a few times and glanced at Hannibal. The psychiatrist had thought that maybe Will had figured it out during one of his tirade. But he was left equally disappointed and excited. Hannibal had maintained his cool professionalism but he was excited on the inside. The type of excitement he had enjoyed during his first few kills back in the days.

After those special kills, Hannibal had fed Will extra portion of those delicious dishes whenever he joined him for dinner. Hannibal admitted that he is somewhat of a sadist. He enjoyed those dinners so much more in comparison to his others. Even more so, when he anticipating the day he would be able to feed his sweet Will the delicious meal with his full knowledge of what exactly is he consuming. And more often than not, he found himself hard thinking about it.

The barely audible gasp in front of him brought him back to the present. He saw Will looking at him wide eyed and Hannibal realized why when Will unconsciously grind down at him. This time, he did not suppress the full on smirk from gracing his lips. 

“William, I did not know you harbor such feelings for me. If I had known…” 

“It’s you.” Will said softly, cutting off whatever Hannibal intend to say. This time, Hannibal feature is devoid of any emotion. His face was blank and his eyes shone dangerously.

Hannibal was twisting his arms free from Will when he was once again shocked into immobilization. But he was fast to react when he felt Will pulled away from him. His arms shot out and grabbed Will and pulled him into a deeper kiss. He also managed to guide them to the reclining sofa in his living room. Will gasped when he landed back first on the sofa with Hannibal on top of him. He stopped his psychiatrist when Hannibal leaned down again to continue the kiss. Both men staring at each other. Hannibal can see the turmoil in Will’s brilliant blue eyes. He was prepared to do the extreme although he really did not want it to come to that.

He had moved his hand from cradling Will’s head to the juncture between his shoulders and neck. Hannibal was prepared to strangle his beloved Will when he saw the pair of blue eyes shone differently. This time he allowed Will to push both of them into sitting position. The younger man straddled Hannibal and this time consciously grinds their erections together. Will threw his head back and moaned when Hannibal grabbed his ass with both hands and squeezed, at the same time bringing their hardness closer together for more frictions.

Will’s hand scrambled to pull at Hannibal’s tie while Hannibal deftly removed Will’s jacket and shirt. Will grab hard at Hannibal’s shoulders when the older man bite and sucked on his neck. The moans and gasps elicit from his sweet William are like erotic songs to Hannibal’s ears. Will’s face was flushed and his eyes were blown wide with lust and want. Hannibal had no doubt his William makes the most provocative pictures and he is the only person who can see Will like this. Will Graham is his! Hannibal is also very honest with himself and he readily agrees that he is very possessive of Will.

“Hanni… Hannibal… you are… distracted…” Will pant out and proceeded to kiss his psychiatrist, whom he found out is the ever cruel and elusive Chesapeake Ripper that the FBI is hunting all these times.

“We can’t have that now, can we?” Hannibal asked after Will released him from the kiss. Will shook his head and mumbled something like, too many clothes, before trying to pull at Hannibal’s tie again. Hannibal chuckled and changed their position again. Will was on his back on the sofa while Hannibal stood and took off his clothes, slowly. Will growled and knocked Hannibal to the ground and tried to rip off the shirt. Hannibal twisted their position around. He straddled Will and the younger man tried to buck up to dislodge him. But that earned him a moan when Hannibal pressed down on his hardness.

Finally, Hannibal divested both of their clothes when Will was flushed all over from his struggle to dislodge the older man. Hannibal leaned down to kiss Will and the younger man kissed back just as passionately. Hannibal grabbed both their hardness and started stroking slowly. Will’s moan was so filthy that Hannibal almost came right there and then. After a few more languid strokes, Will broke the kiss and whispered right into Hannibal ear, “Fuck me. Make me yours. Completely.”

Hannibal stopped and looked into Will’s eyes. He saw acceptance in those brilliant pools of blue. Acceptance of who Hannibal is. Acceptance of who the real Will Graham is. Hannibal kissed him again, hard before bringing two fingers and put in on Will’s lips. He opened his mouth and let the digits slide in and out coating them with his saliva while Hannibal bestowed kisses on his neck and chest. Hannibal finger fuck his mouth a little longer while lavishing attention to the pair of brown nubs hardening them. Will moaned and writhed so prettily under Hannibal.

Hannibal rubbed at Will’s entrance a few times with his thumb eliciting more moans of pleasure from the younger man before plunging both his fingers into the virgin hole. The sudden burn and pain caused Will to arch his spine off the floor and his rock hard cock to drip more pre cum. Hannibal gave him a moment before moving his fingers. Will enjoyed the intrusion despite the pain and it did not take long before the pain turned into pleasure. Hannibal added a third finger while distracting Will with a deep kiss.

Will’s breath hitched and moaned deeper when Hannibal found that special spot. Hannibal aimed at his prostate and Will felt the telltale sign of coiling heat in his belly. Hannibal pulled out when Will was about to come. Will whined at the loss. Hannibal kissed him again and Will felt something blunt against his hole. 

“Are you sure, my dear Will?” Hannibal asked the debauched man underneath him. Although it will be hard, but he will stop if his dear William wanted him to. His dear Will has become more precious to him than he had first anticipated.

“Yes. Hannibal, yes. Make me yours. I want to feel you inside me. Please.” Will begged so prettily too. Hannibal smiled and kissed him again. Hannibal stretched him again before slowly pushing into Will. Will can’t help the tears during the initial breach. Hannibal bent down and licked away the stray tear before pushing in again. He started pulling out and Will locked his ankle behind Hannibal’s back to prevent him going backward any further.

Hannibal shushed him softly before pushing in again. “I’m not stopping unless you verbally tells me to, Will. I’m trying to get you to get used to the sensation. Relax further, my dear Will.” 

Hannibal’s words were soothing to him for some reason and he relaxed further. Hannibal distracted him with a hard kiss and this time thrust in all the way to the hilt. Will gasped and arched off the floor once again. Hannibal pushed him back down slowly and let him adjust to the feeling of Hannibal’s cock inside him.

After a few more soothing words from Hannibal, Will whispered, “Move.” and Hannibal began to thrust in and out slowly. Very little in life nowadays can rouse anything out of Hannibal. But this man, this beautiful debauched man, who is writhing so wantonly under him, had caught his eyes from the very first meeting itself. And now looking at this Will, this man had managed to catch his heart as well. Hannibal’s rhythm faltered slightly at the realization. Will looked up at him questioningly. Hannibal smiled at his beautiful Will and began to thrust faster and harder. Will threw his head back and tried to meet Hannibal thrust for thrust.

Hannibal’s angled his hips and hit Will’s prostate at every thrust causing the younger man to moan and gasp and keen desperately. Hannibal continued to thrust and stroked Will’s hardness in sync with his thrust. Will came after a couple of hard stroke spilling into Hannibal’s hand and his own belly. Hannibal came inside of Will after a few more thrusts and the younger man moan at the warm sensation coating his inside. Hannibal slumped down on Will and kissed his sweaty forehead.

When their breathing returned to normal, Hannibal pulled out carefully. The sensation of his sensitive hole and the weird feeling of emptiness caused Will to gasp quietly. Hannibal pressed a soft kiss at Will’s temple before standing and Will heard him moved to the bathroom. Few moments later, Hannibal came back and carried Will to said bathroom. Will blushed and hid his face at the crook of Hannibal’s neck. Hannibal laughed quietly at that and Will retaliated by biting on the older man’s shoulder.

Hannibal smirked at his action. His Will is coming along just fine after shedding his old rotten skin. Hannibal knew it will probably take a little bit more time before Will is completely fine with who or what he is. What are they going to be. Hannibal had waited so long for his creation to come to be. He can wait a little longer for it to become perfection. 

Will was carefully lowered into the bathtub inside the bathroom. He hissed in pain when his sore bottom touched the warm water. When his body was fully submerged in the water, a pleasure hiss escaped his sweet mouth. He looked up at Hannibal looking at him. He felt himself blushed a shade redder when he realized that they were both naked. Hannibal began washing Will but Will tugged at his wrist and he shifted in the bathtub. Hannibal took the hint and got into the tub behind Will. Will leaned back onto Hannibal and linked their fingers together.

He had wanted to ask Hannibal, Why?. But for once, he held back and thought back on all his encounters with Hannibal. Suddenly, the picture became so much clearer. He felt he should be angry, be mad at Hannibal at his manipulations. Should be repulsed and revolted as realization dawned on him that all these times, all those exotic dishes that Hannibal served him and his guests were actually human meat. Should be sickened that he had enjoyed second filling when the dishes were made out of Hannibal’s “special” victims. Despite all that, he found that he doesn’t care. He felt no anger at Hannibal, no repulsion at the main ingredient and no sickness for enjoying his “dinner”.

He tilted his head back and looked straight at Hannibal’s eyes. This time, Hannibal let Will see all of him. Will settled back onto Hannibal’s chest. Hannibal took that as Will complete acceptance of him and proceeded to wash the both of them. He toweled them both dry and lead Will to his bed. Will settled under the covers and laid his head on Hannibal’s chest and threw an arm across his waist once the older man settled in bed beside him. 

“Is something wrong, dear Will?” the calm and cool voice of his lover asked.

That question brought Will back to the day, six months ago when he found out who is the Chesapeake Ripper. To the day when he found the man who loves him in his own wicked ways.

“Is there something wrong, Will? You know it is rude not to answer when you are being asked a question. And it is also…”

“It is not rude when I barge into my own house.” Will said before Hannibal had the chance to finish the exact sentence he used six months ago.

Hannibal laughed and pulled the man closer to him. “Well, I supposed so. But you are upset. So, my dear, sweet William, why are you upset?”

William looked at his lover, his protector, most important of all, his equal and said, “Well, I was admiring and savoring this love portrait you made for me when one of the LEOs said I was wasting their time. She said I’m just another FBI’s bitch who thinks he has the power to trample her crime scene. And the rudest of all, she said the portrait was ugly and revolting and sick. I happened to like the portrait very much.”

Hannibal frowned at the audacity of the woman upsetting his brilliant Will. He smiled at his William admitting he liked what he had done to his latest design. That very first morning, Hannibal had told Will, he only kills those who really deserved it and sometimes the rude. Will had wanted to ignore it but he can’t help himself by asking, “What do you mean by that? How do you know they deserve it? Nobody deserves to die, Hannibal.”

Hannibal told Will about his “victims”. It took some time but Will began to understand but he still does not participate in the killing. Will had helped Hannibal scout his victims instead. Hannibal had felt disappointed at first but when Will told him the reasons why, he found out that this way they work way better. And they celebrated with the most glorious sex after. The Chesapeake Ripper had continued on his killing spree and managed to evade the FBI at every turn with the help of his brilliant young lover. Their dinner guests, including Jack and Alana continued to sing praise to Hannibal’s delicious meals.

Will had ride Hannibal to the most gratifying orgasm ever on the night he found his latest gift from his lover. After that, Will had let Hannibal fucked him and made him come three more times before collapsing on the bed, exhausted and sore in all the right places. He cuddled up sleepily to his lover when Hannibal done cleaning the both of them and changed the bed sheet.

More and more time Will spent with Hannibal, more and more of the old Will begin to fade into nothingness. In some occasions, Will even behaved cheekily and even pouted at Hannibal when he wanted his lover to do things for him. Sometimes, to him.

Hannibal had never quite imagined William Graham to be some one important and dear to him. From his dining table to his bedroom, Hannibal does love Will Graham in his own special way. And Will, he had never thought he would one day be able to sleep through the night without waking up screaming from his nightmares or hurt himself with his sleepwalking. Every night spent in Hannibal’s arm, Will never once woke up screaming to a sweat soaked bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Critics and comments are welcomed! ^_^


End file.
